


Home

by mashijiro



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, demanding!chan, dense!woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashijiro/pseuds/mashijiro
Summary: Woojin wanted the best for his best friend, and his best friend thinks Woojin is just damn dense.





	Home

Woojin stirred to a blob of damp hair against his cheek, sleep weighing down his lids, as his arms slithered around petite waist on auto-pilot. He let out a soft hum, not willing to open his eyes just yet, and subconsciously drifting back to his dreamland - before warm breaths fanned over his face.

"Mmm. Smelling good.." he croaked out a pitch lower.

"Apparently not good enough to get you to look at me." the voice was tiny, barely audible.

Woojin knew there was no bite behind the words, but he still opened his eyes. Just to be greeted with a majestic view of his favorite person, made more ethereal by the soft lighting from the nightstand. Damp blonde curls messy after being dried, strong nose and accentuated jawline fades in into his vision. Woojin sometimes thought that it was unfair how God invested so much on one person, but he was glad God chose the right person, at least.

"Beautiful.." he hums, letting his nose graze over the pale cheek.

"Like yourself. But you're drooling, so.. Minus mark there."

"Who in the right mind won't drool for you." Woojin casually replied, making the figure next to him blush madly, though it was way too dim for Woojin to make it out.

"Sap." the man next to him retorted with a feigned annoyance in his tone.

Woojin just laughed, basking in the warmth coming from the close proximity. There were a lot of things he was thankful for. One was for being introduced to music at a very tender age, participating in choirs and that was how he discovered the second thing he loved. Harmony. When he first started he found it hard to nail, but it was worth it. He loved how two sounds complement each other, and that lead him to where he was now, pressed plush against someone whom he could not call his. Yet.

Though Woojin was apparently more forward than most guys, that did not mean asking someone out came easy to him. He spent his fair share of time pining after his crush, to the point of watching he hooked up more than a dozen times and being there for him to cry whenever things were not going well - or worse when he was mad drunk after his break ups. The downside of crushing on your best friend, apparently. Most of his friends told him to confess and move on, but he had not grown enough balls for that - ever since the last five years. Given another option, he would of prefer being further apart so he could drift off naturally like some of his friendship did. His chest tightened the slightest at the thought, but fortunately (or unfortunately), thoughts would stay as thoughts without actions.

"You have so much warmth." The voice next to him broke the silence lulling him to sleep.

"I'm naturally hot, yeah." Woojin held back a smile.

"I'm not gonna deny that." The reply was almost muted, but Woojin heard that anyway.

It all started in his first year in high school. For once, Woojin wanted to attend an art school to pursue his dream - and the only one time it felt like it was a bad decision. The first week went okay, he was adjusting with his performance major friends well. Extracurricular were as they were, extra. Woojin was not that keen about them, until he saw the poster for choir audition. He had enough chances to sing in his class, yes, but choir had been one of the constant in his life. One that he could not live without, so like any other freshman, he went and sang - and he sang good. A week later, he found himself in the music room, practicing his part over and over, and still sounding very bad. Woojin sometimes was too hard on himself, wanting perfection and he would not ever settle with just being good.

With his fingers wringing his hair, he tried to belt out the note for the millionth time that day. He let a sigh of frustration out when his note slipped, and his voice cracked. This was the hardest time he ever had in his short singing (or choir) career - if he might call it so. He leans over the covered grand piano, reflecting on where things went shaky and trying to slowly mend it in his head. Without him realizing, his head was gently banging against the piano as he practiced. He did not notice he was doing it until he landed on something soft but of a texture. A palm, as his best guest. He shot up within milliseconds, and might have pulled some muscle but he tried to not show that on his face.

"Oh."

"Hi? You know, I was passing by and I heard banging and singing. And might as well check if anything's up."

Woojin had a knack for voices (got to thank God for this), and the voice talking to him now - not too low or high in pitch, attractive, with an accent - and he was sure he would want to hear it for a very long time. Sure enough, he was listening to that voice for the longest time now, whining for him to actually get up. Sometimes, they were right about being careful for what you wished for. Woojin reluctantly ran his palm over his eyes, trying to rub off the sleepiness and stretched his limbs after. The room was now bright with sunlight filtering through the tiny gaps in between the dark curtains.

"Morning." Woojin mumbled out, voice thick with sleep.

"Morning, bear."

Woojin's heart might of skipped a beat, but that was just how his heart function whenever he was around the other. The tiny crush he had when they first met in the music room never went away the next week like Woojin thought it would. And now it grew to something bigger, stronger and perhaps, scarier. It scared Woojin of how at this point he could not live without the other, yet, he did not have the courage to make him his either.

"Get up already, and help me with breakfast." The words sounded distant, perhaps being shouted from the kitchen.

With a grunt, Woojin dragged himself to freshen up and soon trudging in his home wear to the kitchen. As soon as he got near the stove, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man - an attempted back hug (or bear hug, really) - before being nudged in the ribs, making him stumble back, crouching and rubbing on his sore chest.

"Ow."

"Oops. Sorry, didn't see you there." The other's tone was borderline mocking.

"Too bad you can't see a beauty. You're missing out on life." Woojin replied, now making his way to the cupboard to fetch things to set the table up.

"Maybe I'm glad I'm missing out." Despite the sass, a tiny pout stayed with the smaller man the whole time he was plating their food.

And Woojin was not that innocent to not eye the soft pink lips jutting out cutely and have one thousand and one fantasies about them. Woojin also would not deny there was a couple of accidents - which could even be not accidents - where he got a brief taste of how those pink flesh felt against his own. The fact that on those accidents Woojin was the only one sober enough to remember sent a sour taste to the back of his throat and he could not do anything but to swallow that. Woojin prayed hard to grow some balls, if he would ever.

As they sat down for breakfast, Woojin was sent back on his train of thought for the nth time within twenty four hours, appearing distracted to the younger male sitting in front of him and pretty much devouring (or inhaling) the food.

"You good there?" the enveloping silence was broken by a mumbled voice, mouth filled with food.

"God, finish your food before talking, for fuck's sake." Woojin was trying to avoid the question rather than nag the younger about it - if he were to be honest.

"You find that adorable anyway."

"… You wish.." Woojin mumbled lowly, hoping the slight tinge by his ears would not give him away.

"I can hear your gears turning from here. What are you thinking about?" chopsticks set back on the table, the man in front of him turned a tad bit serious, though that goofy smile was still adorning his lips.

"Nothing much. Just how to get by.. You know how much the living cost is now. And I'm not even making much to begin with. And it just sucked. I think I should take a second job. I spend most of the free time sleeping, anyway. Better make myself useful, right? Right."

"Now something is definitely wrong. You don't ramble unless you're flustered."

The tinge of red now flared up his neck, and Woojin could feel them on the apple of his cheeks. Fuck. How was he supposed to tell his best friend about his not-so-tiny crush on him and his less-appropriate-for-friends thoughts when he was around him? Would he even understand? Like, he might want to cut the friendship off right then and right there - at the breakfast table eating spam and seaweed like the struggling to get by adults they were. He blamed his younger self who tried for that audition and did stupid things while practicing and needing a knight in yellow blazer to help him hit all those notes.

"Woojin.." the younger mumbled, the goofy smile rubbed off of his face entirely.

"Y-yeah?" Woojin mentally cursed himself for his perfect timing to stutter.

"Do you want to talk to me? About what's wrong?" the tone now coaxing, one of the tone that Woojin liked and dreaded at the same time - more to dread, for the time being.

"Uh.. I don't think this is the best time. I believe we need to enjoy spam with much vigour and the conversation I would bring up is anything but that."

"… Okay."

Even though the male was trying to smile, five years was enough time for Woojin to recognize the flicker of defeat behind it. They proceeded the breakfast in silence - a little too heavy to Woojin's liking, but better than having to confess at a breakfast with sleep still stuck in the corner of his left eye. They cleaned up right after and both of them made their way to whatever was scheduled for the day. And the issue blew over, temporarily - Woojin kept his fingers crossed that the topic would not resurface until the next week.

Little did Woojin know it would come back that quick, and that drastic. Woojin knew his bedmate (or roommate, or housemate, or whatever it is) drinks, but he also knew he would only drink when he was miserable. And it never crossed Woojin's tiny brain that the cause of his misery was himself. He came back in the evening to an apartment reeking of alcohol, a pale body curled up on the couch with a soft snore. Woojin did not drink that much, so he could not tell how long his friend had been drinking, or how much he could possibly drink. But he still warmed up the water in the kettle before walking into their shared room, getting changed before the bathroom's door was assaulted endlessly.

Woojin came out with a towel around his waist and a hand running through his damp hair in a failing attempt to dry it. His best friend was sitting right in front of the door, sending Woojin into a mini heart attack when his crotch almost bumped to the strong nose he always adored.

"What the fuck.."

"Mm.. Smelling good…" his best friend hummed, eyes lidded and looking very much wasted.

"You're drunk. Sober up, I'll make you tea."

As Woojin were to walk past him, the long arms were quick to hug his legs, pivoting him in place. Woojin breath stuttered, so did his heart. Was this how it is going to end? Their five years of friendship? Woojin somehow regretted inviting the younger male to move in to cut cost. It was only a studio apartment, with a bed big enough to fit two male adults and a small kitchen and a small living room fitting one loveseat. He regretted that they cuddled every night that it got too domestic Woojin thought they were actually married instead of being the best of bros. But even more than regret, Woojin felt happy. Though he could not really tell if that was the case with his best friend. Perhaps the feelings were not mutual.

"Chan.. What's wrong?" Woojin looked down at Chan.

Chan was hugging his thighs pretty tightly, eyes closed and cheeks shining. Wait. Was that tears? Chan had been crying? Woojin mentally panicked, one for Chan's grip was too tight he could feel his towel slipping, and two for Chan crying without any more relationship to break up to.

"Chan, wait. Let me get dressed real quick."

Woojin had no choice but to shove Chan out of his way and stumbling to put on whatever he could reach. When he got back to where Chan was, he was curled up with an evening out breathing. Maybe that was him in his drunken episode yet again, Woojin's brain was trying to convince himself. Woojin scooped Chan up (with much difficulty, since Chan was as muscular as Woojin was - luckily he was not blessed with height) and tucked the smaller male in bed, making sure he was covered well with the blanket. Woojin dimmed the lights before making his way out to the balcony, sitting on one of the tiny cheap stools they bought to look at the stars. Bad news, there were not much stars to see, provided that they were living smack in the middle of Seoul with much air pollution to even see full moon clearly.

He was drifting in and out of sleep, propped up on his knees when he felt the weight of a blanket on his shoulder and the soft screech of the stool next to him. He peeled his eyes open, turning his head slightly to be looking at the man sitting next to him. He looked as beautiful as ever - even more beautiful now, that the soft moonlight highlighted all the right features of Chan's.

"You never made my tea."

"Oh.. Sorry, I lost track of time. Do you still want it now?" Woojin slowly straightened up.

"Nah, not really."

Silence enveloped them, thick and to Woojin's dislike - suffocating.

"Do you remember?"

"About what?" Woojin questioned back, trying to fight back the remnant of sleep tugging on his lids.

"When we watched the sunrise after we graduated from high school?"

"Oh, that."

Woojin backtracked. He remembered the day, as vividly as possible. They had spent the couple of days after Christmas together, backpacking - just the two of them. That morning Chan was tugging him out of bed, ensuring he dressed warmly five times before making him run to the beach as they sat and waited for the sun to rise. Chan had mentioned about making a wish, and Woojin remembered wishing for everyone around him to be happy. Chan never told Woojin what was his wish. And Woojin did not think he should be probing if Chan was not ready to talk about it.

"Do you know what I wished for?" Chan broke the silence with a low voice.

"No.. You never told me afterwards. And I was kind of cautious of asking."

"Right. You're always so considerate, Woojin." Chan mumbled, with a tight-lipped smile.

Woojin froze. He knew that tone. They might have not been friends for that long, but they also have been friends for that long. Chan never use that unnerving tone, unless he was very upset. Or in one other situation. Which Woojin never thought he would make Chan go through. Heart break. Woojin could hear all the silent cracks in Chan's voice as he spoke.

"You're always so considerate, thinking about others before you think about yourself."

"I am not."

"You wished that everyone around you were happy, then. Right? Are they happy now?" Chan's voice a little sharper now.

"Yeah? As far as I know?" Woojin reflected. Did he really check that everyone around him were happy now? He could not tell about others, but at least Chan was happy. Was he not?

"I see." Chan answered almost curtly, hurt evident in his tone.

"Chan, what's wrong?" Woojin scooted closer, draping the other end of the blanket over Chan's shoulder.

"Do you want to try to guess what I wished for?" Chan's voice quiet, the sharpness from earlier fading.

"Uh. Maybe that you get to be accepted for the major that you really wanted? I mean you were talking endlessly about it. So.." Woojin trailed off, remembering how Chan was so determined on making it to his chosen university for his chosen composition major.

"Not really.." Chan hummed, resting his head on Woojin's shoulder like it was the most natural thing to do.

"I have no idea, then." Woojin admitted his defeat, resting his cheek against the younger's soft hair.

"Say, did you ever imagine us, getting together?" Chan gently tugged at the blanket, the chill getting to him.

"Uh…" Woojin hesitated.

"Never? ..That's expected, honestly." Chan chuckled softly, but Woojin knew better that Chan was faking it.

"I don't think you like me that way." Woojin tried to explain.

"What do you mean?"

Woojin could feel Chan pulling away from him, so by instinct he turned to look at him. By then, Chan's eyes were already glistening and despite them being pretty, Woojin could feel his heart squeeze at the sight.

"Chan.."

"Who are you to decide I can't like you that way and what do you even mean by that? You have no business in being so damn kind and attractive and understanding just to make me question where do I stand to the point I'm trying things out with other people. And you just stand there and watch? And hug me when I cry over them? How the fuck did you handle that?" Chan was full on sobbing when he finished, with Woojin pulling him into his arms by instinct - more to lovers' instinct rather than the best friend one.

"Chan.. I'm sorry."

"You've been keeping it from me, but everyone knows. And I've been waiting for you to make a damn move but no, you just never grew the balls they asked you to." Chan was sniffling, and refusing to hug Woojin back.

"I was a coward, yes. I still am, though."

"Fucking coward, just ask me out. I want to kiss you." Chan was hiccupping, his hand fisted and colliding against Woojin's shoulder in a string of harsh hits, which Woojin did not bother to stop.

"Oh."

It was either Woojin was damn dense, or his brain capacity refused to expand when he reached seven. Even with Chan spelling it out for him, it did not click just yet. Not until he felt Chan's soft lips against his own. His mind was short-circuiting, working in its full capacity and trying to comprehend what was happening. Wait. So, Chan had been liking him? Since when? His last relationship was like a year ago. And before that Chan went on a period of hooking up for a reason unknown to Woojin. Wait. Oh. Fuck.

"You are so fucking dumb." Chan pulled away and stared at the blank faced Woojin.

"Only fools fall for you." Woojin mumbled lowly, slightly breathless.

"I wished that I ended up together with you. But no, you gotta make me feel like it's one sided with your utilitarian heart, wanting the best for everyone. I felt dumb for making my own wish but two years later, it’s about time for it to come true." If Woojin's eyes weren't tricking him, Chan's cheeks might have been tinged pink.

"Oh.." Woojin still could not register everything. His crush, liking him back? Sounds like a shoujo anime to him.

Although Woojin could not fully make sense of what was happening, he let his instinct take over. One hand cupping Chan's pale cheek, he rubbed his thumb over the soft skin. He knew that he likes - perhaps, loves - Chan so much to even back away from whatever inevitable situation he was now in. Chan looked back at him with those beautiful orbs, Woojin would personally thank God for ever creating them, and something Woojin had never seen before shined through. Woojin was unsure, but he bet that was the same thing Chan was seeing coming from his eyes too. And as natural as it could get, Woojin sealed the gap separating their lips. His lips pressed snug against Chan's soft ones, gently lapping on the dream-like softness Woojin had always imagined. There was no desperation in the kiss, just a kiss overflowing with love, adoration and realization that both of them were cowards.

"I like you. No. I love you, Chan." Woojin said, with his forehead pressed again Chan's.

"I love you too, Woojin. And I wished you weren't that dense to figure it out when I flirt you back all the fucking time." Chan teased, noticing the slight flare on Woojin's cheeks.

"This dense guy is now yours. Though it took me forever to let you know." Woojin smiled, a smile that was genuine - a smile specially for his one and only.

"And nice hoodie you got there." Chan gave him a victorious smirk.

Woojin pulled away and stared down at the hoodie. A familiar scent of home flooding his senses, it was Chan's.

**Author's Note:**

> omg i didnt sleep for this (pardon my 3am ramble uwu). this is like my very first fic on ao3 after i stopped writing. i know nothing about writing so here i am typing the night away and wanting to fill my woochan tag uwu be nice to me and i hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
